tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bonanza
|localización = |ambientación = |idioma = |num_episodios = 430 |banda_sonora = |productor = |director = |creador = |guion = |presentador = |reparto = Lorne Greene Pernell Roberts Dan Blocker Michael Landon Victor Sen Young David Canary Mitch Vogel Ray Teal Bing Russell Tim Matheson |cadena = NBC |otros premios = |imdb_id = |sitio_web = }} Bonanza fue una serie de televisión norteamericana de tipo western/cowboy que fue emitida por la cadena de televisión NBC entre el 12 de septiembre de 1959 y el 16 de enero de 1973. El episodio piloto fue creado por David Dortort, quien también fue el productor de la serie. Dortort también creó The Restless Gun, El gran Chaparral, The Cowboys y la presecuela de Bonanza, Ponderosa. Bonanza fue la primera serie de televisión de una hora de duración que fue filmada en color. A lo largo de casi toda su duración, el principal patrocinador de Bonanza fue Chevrolet, y los actores a veces aparecían en publicidad de los vehículos Chevrolet. Todos los miembros del elenco habían aparecido previamente en numerosas producciones en teatro, televisión y películas, pero ninguno de ellos era especialmente famoso. Desde 1961 hasta 1972 Bonanza era emitida los domingos a las nueve de la noche en todos los Estados Unidos. Este horario fue fundamental para asegurar el éxito de la serie: desde 1964 hasta 1967, la serie fue primera en las mediciones de audiencia anuales. En cuanto a su longevidad, es el segundo show de la NBC después de Law & Order. El nombre "Bonanza" Bonanza tomó su nombre del filón Comstock que era un "depósito mineral de plata excepcionalmente grande y rico". Virginia City fue fundada directamente sobre la veta, que fue explotada durante 19 años. Ponderosa era un título alternativo para la serie, a menudo utilizado para las re-emisiones de la serie durante las décadas de 1970 y 1980. Historia y escenarios La serie relataba las aventuras de la familia Cartwright, liderada por un patriarca viudo y sabio llamado Ben Cartwright (actor Lorne Greene). Ben tenía tres hijos biológicos, cada uno de ellos de una esposa distinta: el mayor era un arquitecto Adam Cartwright (Pernell Roberts) que construyó la casa en el rancho; el segundo era el cálido y amable gigantón Eric, más conocido por su apodo: "Hoss" (Dan Blocker); y el más joven era el impetuoso Joseph Francis o "Little Joe" (Michael Landon). El cocinero de la familia era un inmigrante chino llamado Hop Sing (Victor Sen Yung). En su época, Bonanza era considerada un western atípico, principalmente porque las historias trataban sobre las tres personalidades distintas de los medio-hermanos, y como cuidaban de su padre, se protegían entre ellos, a sus vecinos y a su tierra. La familia vivía en un rancho de 1.000 millas cuadradas llamado "La Ponderosa", sobre la costa del Lago Tahoe, en Nevada; el nombre hace alusión al pino Ponderosa, muy común en el Oeste de norteamérica. El pueblo más cercano a La Ponderosa era Virginia City, lugar donde los Cartwright se encontraban con el Sheriff Roy Coffee (representado por el veterano actor Ray Teal), o su segundo Clem Foster (Bing Russell). Greene, Roberts, Blocker, y Landon eran estrellas de igual calibre. Sus nombres iban rotando en los títulos entre cuatro versiones, con cada uno de los cuatro apareciendo primero en una versión (en el orden indicado previamente). Al progresar la serie, los guionistas comenzaron a presentar sólo uno o dos Cartwright en cada episodio. Los otros sólo se mostraban brevemente en el prólogo y el epílogo. Esto no sólo permitía desarrollar los roles de forma más efectiva, sino que también les dajaba más tiempo libre a los cuatro actores. Al comienzo de la historia, Ben Cartwright, el triple viudo, rememora a cada una de sus esposas en episodios específicos. Un chiste popular era que cada vez que uno de los Cartwright se sentía seriamente atraído por una mujer, ella moría de malaria, era asesinada, o lo dejaba por otro hombre. Al igual que en todos los programas de éxito, modificar una fórmula exitosa podía ser un gran problema. Por ello el interés amoroso de un Cartwright era efímero. El elenco El elenco era muy popular entre los televidentes. Lorne Greene, más conocido como "La Voz de Canadá", era un locutor de bastante éxito, actor dramático en su pueblo natal. Ben Cartwright, como Greene lo describió una vez, era "Gamuza de Cuero", un fuerte y suave patriarca. Greene grabó muchos discos en su personaje de Ben Cartwright, ubicándose como nº1 en las listas con su actuación hablada de "Ringo". También grabó una versión del tema de Bonanza, con letras. Como Greene, Pernell Roberts también grabó un álbum de baladas folclóricas llamado Come All Ye Fair and Tender Ladies. Él dejó la serie en 1965, después de una larga disputa con los escritores y el creador de la serie David Dortort. Se realizaron algunos intentos de reemplazarlo, introduciendo al hijastro de Ben, Clay, (interpretado brevemente por Barry Coe) y un sobrino, Will (interpretado por la estrella del Zorro Guy Williams), pero ninguno duró. Un joven llamado Michael Landon empezó a desarrollar sus habilidades en guiones y como director, dirigiendo los episodios de Bonanza; comenzó con el episodio La apuesta. Algunos de los episodios que dirigió son considerados los mejores de toda la serie ("El Deseo"). En 1967, David Canary se incorporó al elenco como "Candy" Canaday, un mocoso del ejército convertido en vaquero, que se convirtió en capataz de los Cartwright. El personaje desapareció en 1970, después de que Canary tuviera una disputa por su contrato con Dortort. En 1970, el catorceañero Mitch Vogel entró a la serie como Jamie Hunter, el hijo huérfano de un Rainmaker. Ben adoptó a Jamie en un episodio de 1971. En 1972, después de la súbita muerte de Dan Blocker en el postoperatorio por un coágulo de sangre, el show fue movido a las noches del jueves, en competencia con un nuevo programa de CBS, Maude. Ambos eventos marcaron el final del programa. Canary volvió a su papel de Candy (para justificar la ausencia de Blocker), y un nuevo personaje llamado Griff King (interpretado por Tim Matheson) se añadió. Griff, acusado de matar a su padrastro, fue puesto en custodia de Ben y obtuvo un trabajo en el rancho. Muchos episodios fueron hechos acerca de su personaje; Matheson nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollar a plenitud su personaje antes de que el show súbitamente desapareciera en enero de 1973. Muchos fans sintieron que el personaje de Hoss era esencial, ya que era amable, su forma de ser conllevaba empatía y un poco de equilibrio a todos los personajes masculinos. A partir de la tercera temporada, los Cartwright y casi todo otro personaje que aparecía regularmente en el show se vestían con la misma ropa en cada episodio. De esta forma se reducía el costo de la filmación al evitar tener que filmar nuevamente las escenas de acción (tales como cabalgatas entre escenas), utilizándose en cambio escenas ya utilizadas en capítulos previos. * Ben Cartwright: camisa Taupe, chaleco de cuero café, pantalones grises, sombrero color crema, en forma ocasional un pañuelo verde. * Adam Cartwright: camisa negra, pantalones negros, sombrero negro. Ocasionalmente un escudo con un sendero amarillo. * Hoss Cartwright: camisa blanca, chaleco de gamuza café, pantalones marrones, un distintivo sombrero de 10 galones. * Little Joe Cartwright: camisa gris, una chaqueta verde de pana, pantalones ajustados color tan, sombrero tan, botas de gamuza color marrón claro. Guantes negros de cuero desde la 10ª temporada. * Candy Canaday: una camisa Crimson roja, pantalones negros, chaleco de cuero negro y sombrero, bufanda verde. Enlaces externos * * Bonanza at EpisodeWorld.com * Bonanza at the Encyclopedia of Television * [http://www.tvland.com/shows/bonanza/ Bonanza on TVLand.com] * Bonanza at Fiftiesweb.com Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 da:Brødrene Cartwright de:Bonanza en:Bonanza eo:Bonanza fi:Bonanza fr:Bonanza gl:Bonanza he:בוננזה it:Bonanza ja:ボナンザ (テレビドラマ) ko:보난자 nl:Bonanza (televisieserie) no:Bonanza pl:Bonanza (serial telewizyjny) pt:Bonanza sv:Bröderna Cartwright tr:Bonanza